Sentimientos del alma
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Se dice que cuando la mente olvida, el corazón recuerda. Eran dos almas unidas, aún cuando se sientan indefensos podían confiar en el otro. Y cuando olvidaron quienes eran, sentían ese suave palpitar en su pecho. Tal vez olvidaron pero los sentimientos ahí estaban. [Inspirada en el capitulo 7]


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Creo que por lo que ya se podrán imaginar. Este pequeño escrito está inspirado en el capitulo reciente de la serie. En el capitulo 7 donde nos sacó tantos gritos como tantas alegrías al ver que se cumplieron algunas cosas que queríamos y aunque nuestros queridos protagonistas lo olvidaron, yo quiero seguir pensando que en algún momento van a recordar.**

**¿Ustedes que piensa?**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug Cat Noir no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Thomas Astruc. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

**Se dice que cuando la mente olvida el corazón recuerda...**

La mente es fácil de ser manipulada, de ser engañada, de ser destrozada con sólo un chasquido de dedos. Aunque en este caso, de que fuera provocado por parte de poderes oscuros. Es fácil que alguien quiera jugar con esos recuerdos para provocar que se encuentren en tu contra tus propios sentimientos, tus emociones, todo lo que tu significas como un ser vivo. Un juego sucio que sólo los malvados son capaces de jugar como su última carta del triunfo, un juego sucio donde al final nadie resulta ganador. Porque aquí, aquí es cuando entra el papel del corazón.

¿Cómo olvidar esos cálidos sentimientos que te provocan con sólo una mirada?

¿Cómo olvidar esas emociones que aparecen cuando sólo toman tú mano y empiezas a sonreír?

¿Cómo olvidar que no tienes motivos para saber que la persona que está frente a ti es de quien estas enamorado o enamorada?

Eran tantas preguntas que aparecían. Y la única respuesta que tendrías, sería el suave palpitar en tu pecho.

Era imposible que el corazón olvidará aquellos tiernos, cálidos y vergonzosos momentos que pasaste frente a todo el mundo. Era imposible que el corazón llegará a ser manipulado para hacer que olvides todos esos sentimientos que cultivaste por algún tiempo en la espera de que algún día iban a florecer en algo tan bello y saber que con las tijeras más poderosas, no iban a poder cortar. Era imposible romper al corazón con facilidad cuando hay algo llamado amor quien lo cubre frente al dolor que te pueden ocasionar.

Era imposible si querías engañar y hacer olvidar al corazón.

Recordar esas sonrisas compartidas, recordar esos sentimientos que provocan que las catarinas en tu estómago empiezan a revolotear y que sientas que la lengua te la comió el gato. Recordar esas risas como aquellas palabras de apoyo que siempre se brindaban. Recordar la dulce amistad que tenías con tus compañeros de escuela como el constante apoyo de que no estabas sólo porque siempre te brindarian esa mano que algún día ibas a necesitar. Recordar la calidez de sus manos como la tristeza de que algo no se encontraba bien. La alegría de que compartían algo más que una promesa como un pequeño accesorio que los hacia pensar en el otro. Saber la suerte que tienen ambos al tener a personas tan especiales a su lado, saber la suerte que tenían de tener al otro.

Recordar que a pesar de todo, eran almas que estaban destinadas a estar juntas y compartir todo momento. Eran humanos que en algún momento podían fallar, eran amigos y eran compañeros al momento de querer salvar a las personas de todo mal que amenazaba con destruir la tranquilidad de los mismos. Eran superhéroes que luchaban por proteger como quienes luchaban el día a día para que nadie supiera sobre su identidad y no poner en peligro a los demás. Eran jóvenes que estaban enamorados y aunque la vista era un poco cegadora y bastante obvia, el amor era correspondido por el otro.

Era ese amor que sentían en sus corazones y era imposible que sus almas olvidaran. Eran aquellas emociones y sentimiento que sentían en sus pechos cuando sus ojos se notaban. Aquel nerviosismo cuando sus manos se tocaban, sintiendo como tenían el tamaño perfecta para ocupar ese vacío. Y cuando sus labios se ansiaron por primera vez para querer sentir esa calidez.

No importaban si eran aquellos dos jóvenes cuyos nombres verdaderos eran Marinette y Adrien, unos simple estudiantes. No importaba si eran aquellos superhéroes Ladybug y Cat Noir que protegían París.

-Estoy comenzando a entender cuánto significas para mi, Adrien...

Y mucho menos importaba que sus memorias habían sido borradas y se mostrarán un tanto indefensos, confiar en el otro era lo único que podían hacer, era lo que algo les pedía. Sus corazones, sus almas le decían cuán importante eran para el otro. Una vez más, se volvían a enamorar de su verdadero ser. No importaban las máscaras, no importaban cuanto habían tenido que guardar ese secreto. Porque aquellos sentimientos eran verdaderos.

-No necesito ningún recuerdo para saber que amo a esa chica, Marinette...

Y aunque volverían a ser esos chicos que estaban cegados sin saber que su amor estaba frente a ellos. Un pequeño recuerdo se llevarían al final. Un beso en los labios y el único pensamiento de que no existía arrepentimiento alguno de saber sobre ese pequeño secreto al fin revelado. Todo sería como antes una vez que el trabajo finalizará y todo lo vivido fuera olvidado.

Regresarían a ser esos jóvenes superhéroes que no aceptaban muchas cosas, entre ellos su pequeño secreto y los sentimientos que guardaban. Pero aquello que escondían en sus almas, se quedarían ahí para que en algún momento volviera a salir. Tal vez tardaría un poco pero aquellas emociones, seguirían presentes. Aún cuando prefieren ignorar aquel pequeño tirón en sus manos para juntarlas, van a preferir ignorarlo. En algun momento, sabrán la verdad y ellos decidirán que hacer cuando lleguen a eso.

**El corazón sabrá siempre la verdad, el alma será su fiel compañera. Los recuerdos permanecerán y el secreto en algún momento será revelado. El dulce amor les guiará y ellos podrán ser felices al final.**

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Algo lindo que ya quería escribir desde que salió el capítulo pero tarde un poco en buscar las palabras correctas para hablar de sus sentimientos. Realmente quería que no olvidarán pero fue parte de un akuma y ahora me toca sufrir de que quería ver algo más. ¡Quiero ver algo más!**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Jueves 21 de Marzo de 2019**


End file.
